The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an ammonia injection system.
Combustion of a fuel, such as a hydrocarbon fuel, produces a variety of exhaust products. For example, a compression ignition engine (e.g., diesel engine), a spark ignition internal combustion engine, and a gas turbine engine typically emit carbon dioxide (CO2), oxides of sulfur (SOx), oxides of nitrogen (NOx), particulates and/or carbon monoxide (CO). Furthermore, the quantity and/or concentration of certain exhaust products may be limited by regulation. Therefore, certain systems include an exhaust processing facility configured to reduce emissions of exhaust products to regulatory levels. Unfortunately, these systems consume considerable space for the various components configured to reduce the emissions. Moreover, each component typically consumes energy. Thus, the space and energy consumption of the various components increases costs and complexity in the facility.